The Life of Hogwarts: Laughs, Love, and Quidditch
by PoTtErGuRl788
Summary: well this is a typical Lily and James story love/hate R
1. James's Love

Disclaimer- I own nothing..everything belongs to J.K.Rowling!  
  
a/n this probably won't be that good it's only my first one, and I'll probably only continue it if you guys like it!  
  
  
  
"LILY EVANS!"  
  
"Oh, no" muttered Lily, recognizing the voice, why does he have to taunt me year after year?  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lily", Arabella (who most people called Bella) told her, "it's just a phase".  
  
"I can only hope", Lily murmured more to herself than anything.  
  
"Ahh.. Lily, you look even more gorgeous than last year, and here I thought that was impossible!" James told her, grinning.  
  
"Get over it, Potter", Lily told him, coldly.  
  
He did have a point though. Lily had dark auburn hair, that fell just below her shoulders. Lily also had these amazing emerald eyes. She had a very light skin colour. Lily was about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to her disgust so was James Potter.  
  
"Come on, Bella, let's go find a compartment" Lily suggested, rather loudly.  
  
"If we must", Bella said, giggling.  
  
They set off to find an empty compartment. The two found one near the middle of the train. They started to settle in all of a sudden, Bella asked Lily a strange question.  
  
"Why don't you like James?", Bella asked. She caught Lily off guard and she fell off her seat.  
  
" Huh? What? He's.." She started, but what James was Bella never found out because just then they were interrupted. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin walked in.  
  
" Care if we join you?" Remus asked smiling gently.  
  
"Not at all" Bella answered shyly.  
  
Bella had always been very taken with Remus. Then again, nearly ever girl fancied at least one of the Marauders, if not all three of them. The first one, Sirius Black, he had jet black hair, gray eyes, he was tall, and had kind of a light skin colour with having black hair. Then the second Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair, with very light brown eyes. Then of course, there was James Potter. He had very messy black hair, with stunning blue eyes. They were all very cute and very popular. There were always the usual group of goggling girls, that would never get their chance with any of them. Sirius was a joker, but sometimes, he took his joking a little too far. Sirius seemed to *like* detention. Remus was the quiet one, and more understanding than the other two. James, well most of the time, he was an egotistic maniac. If his head swelled any bigger he would have to walk through doorways sideways. He had been with nearly every girl in their year. He tended to use his girlfriends like trophies, and normally had a new one every week. Lily had heard that he was a very good kisser, but she wasn't going to let that effect how she felt about him.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and James took their seats. James respectfully sat himself right next to Lily. Lily noticed that during the trip, James kept scooting closer to her, but Sirius seemed to notice this too.  
  
"James, if you scoot any closer to Evans, you're going to be sitting on top of her." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"That could be arranged" James said, looking at Lily, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Potter" Lily said threateningly.  
  
"Ooh, that's the kind of thing I like about you Lily" James told her.  
  
"James, you're mental" Sirius told him.  
  
Well James had been in love with Lily since first year. Unfortunately, for James, Lily has hated James since first year. Bella could never figure out why either. James was one of the best looking guys in the school.  
  
They had reached the school, by now. Lily went and got into a carriage, while James watched carefully for which one she got into. A little while later, James went and climbed into the carriage with her, Remus and Sirius followed him. James went and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Potter go away!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry, can't, all the other carriages are full", James explained smiling.  
  
"Oh, great", Lily muttered.  
  
"Ahh.. Lily, you know you love me" James whispered in her ear, and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Get over yourself, Potter" Lily said to him, "and by the way, get your arm off me!"  
  
"Have it your way", he said taking his arm off her.  
  
The carriages stopped. Lily jumped down, and ran as fast as she could up to the school. She took a seat in between two people so she wouldn't have to sit next to James. Lily took a look up at the staff table, there were no new faces of right there, well she didn't see any anyway. Then she turned to look towards the doors of the Great Hall, and screamed. Sitting next to was James Potter.  
  
"Hello, love" he said with an airy tone.  
  
"I guess she isn't very happy to see you, James", Remus said, laughing.  
  
"Potter, why?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Because I love you", James said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and then nudging her a little.  
  
"Oh, God" Lily whispered, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Aww, budge up Lily, it's not that bad", Bella said.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Bella, who were sitting across from them, all of a sudden burst out laughing. James had started to put his arm around, but every time she looked at him, he would snap his arm back to him, and look the other way whistling or something. He finally got his arm around her. She looked towards him, but his face was right there, and he kissed her.  
  
"Why do you always have to do that!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Ummm" James muttered.  
  
He never got to answer though because they were being escorted to the Gryffindor common room now. The four of them walked through the portrait hole. James came right up behind Lily and hugged her.  
  
"James, please?!", Lily pleaded.  
  
"Huh? What did you call me?" James asked wide-eyed, and surprised.  
  
"POTTER GET OFF ME!", she screamed.  
  
Then she ran up the stairs to her respective dormitory and slammed the door. Bella went up after her. Sirius, Remus, and James, went and sat on a couch in front of the fire.  
  
"James, I suggest you try and find another", Remus told him quietly.  
  
"I can't, I've tried many times, I love her too much." James told them, looking grim. 


	2. Friends?

Disclaimer- I own none of this, I'm sure you could have figured which is mine and which is J.K. Rowling's!  
  
"Lily…. Lily", Bella whispered, trying to wake Lily up, and shaking her should gently.  
  
"Whassamatter", Lily said groggily.  
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you", Bella said seriously, "I needed to ask you about something".  
  
"Umm..ok", Lily said.  
  
"Why don't you like James? He's not that bad you know! You won't even give him a chance!", Bella had said this all very fast. Whatever Lily thought Bella wanted to ask her about it surely wasn't that.  
  
"He's an egotistic jerk, who's convinced every girl in school is in love with him!" Lily shouted. She said this a little louder than she wanted to. What she had said had carried down to the common room to a pair of unsuspecting ears, who knew exactly who she was talking about.  
  
"All I'm saying is you should at least give him a chance"  
  
"Why so I can just be another one of his trophies!"  
  
"Aww… come on Lil"  
  
"No"  
  
By that Bella just ended the subject. They got dressed in silence, and went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Lily and Bella sat down at their end of the table, and Remus, Sirius, and James went and sat opposite them. Lily thought this was kind of weird since James made no attempt to sit next to her at all. She decided not to make anything of it. James just sat there with his head in his hands. Then it came to her. All of a sudden James got up and walked out of the Hall. Since Lily knew why he did this, she went after him.  
  
Lily found James sitting under the tree by the lake. She walked over to him, and looking at his face he looked very sad. He wasn't crying, it looked as though his grief was beyond tears. Lily sat down next to him, and the two sat in silence for a long while. Lily spoke first.  
  
"James, I know why you're here, and I'm really sorry"  
  
"Don't bother", he said, savagely, "I know my ego is a little large sometimes, but it doesn't rule my life like you make it out to. I also do NOT think every girl in school is in love with me. The only girl I want to be in love with me is you". He stopped realizing what he said and he got up and started running. He took Lily by surprise, but she decided to leave him be. As she was walking back up to the castle a piece of parchment caught her eye. She walked over to it, took one look at it, and instantly knew who it belonged to. She rolled it up, put it in her pocket, and went to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Bella. She pulled Bella into a corner, and showed her the parchment.  
  
"Look!", Lily exclaimed to Bella, but quietly so no one around would hear.  
  
"Wow!", Bella shouted, realizing what it was. It, too, only took Bella one look to realize who's it was. "You do know who this belong to don't you", she said with an eye brow raised.  
  
"Of course", Lily whispered, and pointed at the Marauders.  
  
"Yep, you know what", Bella muttered, looking at the names. "I think they're animagi, all except for Remus…", she trailed off, they both have known for a couple of years that Remus Lupin was none other than a werewolf.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too".  
  
"I think I'm a little hungry, let's go test it out!", she said excitedly.  
  
Then without another word, they walked out of the portrait hole, in search of the kitchens.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
By the fire, Sirius, Remus, and James were playing exploding snap. Just then Peter Pettigrew walked through the portrait hole. He was a short, rather round boy, with what seemed like color less hair, he had light blue eyes, and looked like he had started balding too early. He had been in the hospital wing for a week because Sirius tripped Lily. When she went to hex him, she missed and hit Peter. He wound up with an extra arm and a tail. Peter had always been one of those kids who hung around with people that were stronger than he was.  
  
"Hi guys", Peter said happily.  
  
"Hey Peter", they all said together, sounding preoccupied as they were still playing.  
  
"Damn it Sirius!", James shouted, outraged. Sirius had just won his fifth game in a row.  
  
"You know guys", he said, avoiding the subject, "I'm feeling hungry".  
  
"When aren't you hungry", Remus said, grinning.  
  
"Umm… I dunno", said Sirius, actually pondering his answer.  
  
"Well, let do something about your hunger then", James said. He reached in his pocket for the Marauders Map, but found it wasn't there. "Oh, no!", James yelled.  
  
No one needed an explanation of what had happened. They all knew that James had lost the map.  
  
"Uh- oh", Remus muttered.  
  
"Well, I suppose we still have the cloak", James suggested.  
  
"Alright then", Sirius said, turning to Peter, "Peter, mate, you'll have to stay. All four of us won't be able to fit".  
  
"Ok", Peter murmured, looking put out, but not voicing it. They all knew his secret ambition was to be James' best friend. They all also knew that he would never be James' best friend.  
  
They ran up to the boys' dormitories to get the invisibility cloak. The four made sure that they were completely covered and set off. They walked up to the entrance to the kitchens, a painting of a bowl of fruit. Sirius stuck out his fore-finger and tickled the pear until a large green door handle appeared. He pulled it open, they stepped inside, and took off the cloak.  
  
"What?!", Sirius shouted.  
  
There stood Lily and Bella.  
  
"How did you two get in here?", Remus asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well, Lily here, found your map", Bella said.  
  
"What? Where?", James said quickly.  
  
"You remember earlier when you ran away? It must have fallen out of your pocket. "Here, Bella", she said to her indicating to hand her the map. Lily looked at it again. "Oh yeah, we know you two and Peter", she started pointing at James and Sirius, "are animagi, me and Bella figured that Sirius is a dog and that he's Padfoot, and that Peter can change into a rat and that he's Wormtail, and of course Remus is Moony, but James what is Prongs?", she asked looking puzzled.  
  
The three looked at each other astonished that they could figure it out that easily. The three knew Lily and Bella weren't stupid though.  
  
"A-a stag", he managed to say.  
  
Lily was debating with herself. 'James is being really nice, and he doesn't look too bad. Lily what are you talking about?!'  
  
Lily walked right up to James.  
  
"I've been thinking, that you're really not that bad", she stuck out her hand, "friends?".  
  
"Friends", James agreed, without hesitation. 'At least we're something', James thought.  
  
Suddenly, Lily turned to Sirius. Then again, she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Sirius was eyeing her suspiciously. 'Was this a joke?' he thought to himself. The finally he shook her hand. "Friends", he too agreed.  
  
"Gee, for a second there I didn't think you wanted to be my friend!", Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well, sorry about that", Sirius muttered.  
  
"Well, now that we're all friends", James said smiling (there was no need for Lily to make friends with Remus as they were already friends), "you three can take the cloak", he said pointing at Remus, Lily, and Bella, "and me and Sirius will take the map. But before we leave let's get what we came here for!". James grabbed food from a near by elf.  
  
"Thanks, Twiggy", he told the elf.  
  
"You know her name?", Lily asked, looking amazed.  
  
"Of course, I know her name. I know all their names. We've been here loads of times.", James told her, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Onward!", Sirius shouted, making all of them jump. "Sorry".  
  
Before they left, Sirius and James made sure that they were completely covered. What a sight that would be if there was a foot wondering around by itself. As they walked out into the corridor, Lily, Bella, and Remus went one way, and James and Sirius went another. James and Sirius were going to take one of the secret passages so they wouldn't get caught. When Lily, Bella, and Remus got back to the common room, they took off the cloak and handed it to Remus. They were all tired. Lily and Bella bid good night to Remus and went up to bed. Remus went to the boys' dormitory where Peter was snoring loudly. He took the cloak, folded it up and put it on James' bed. Then he too decided to go to bed.  
  
Lily was lying in bed thinking, you know, it may not be that bad making friends with James and Sirius. Maybe they could even help her and Bella become animagi too! After thought after exciting thought passed through Lily's head she finally drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
